


7/12

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Poems, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid





	7/12

Знаешь, смерти, похоже, действительно нет,  
Так что я непременно вернусь.  
На единственно верный, пусть призрачный, свет  
Мне отныне прокладывать курс.  
  
Сквозь туман, не боясь напороться на риф,  
Через Стикс — среди мрачных теней.  
Ни о чем не жалеть, на Дорогу ступив,  
Не считать километров и дней.  
  
Станет алым пульсаром, свернется клубком  
Нас однажды связавшая нить.  
С ней в руках я пройду Млечный Путь босиком.  
Я вернусь.  
Не спеши уходить.


End file.
